Gurdians Nations
by General TigerDragon
Summary: The story tell of the adventures of Gina Asuma and his friends, who mysteriously move into the world of Avatar, which turn out to be another generation of four UN guards. Along with the Avatar Aangiem and new friends must stop the Fire Nation and restore balance to the world. The whole thing will discover a much larger role that przyszykował their fate. Minor correction!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Tension fell on Four Nations,

The Fire Nation wants to conquer the world,

Lord of Fire still plotting night and day,

where his gaze fell already ruled eternal night,

The world needs an Avatar, but someone I believe will support him and will face this evil,

Four guards this world to protect and promote Avatar wish,

Gin their leader is, all five links fraternal bond of, together with friends will move into battle, banish the power of black clouds,

Finally, thanks to the return of our freedom,

Here's another adventure for help comes hope, the power of the four elements, crush the mightiest walls of darkness,

The guards brave and courageous, fearless, powerful, not discouraged by the hardships which they reinforce, forever united goes better future!


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardians of Nations**

Chapter 1 Purpose Discovery Part I 

11-year-old boy dressed in a bright orange sweatshirt the color of fire and blue jeans looking bright eyes resembling platinum from reddish-blond hair bands against each other on a person with brown eyes and black hair dressed in black pants and red shirt bezrękawów put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

-Gin, do not worry, son, come back!-Chaves said to his son.

Dad, why can not I iść.-Gin asked sadly father.

-Since your destiny yet nadeszło.-father said smiling pocieszająco.-Be patient, I will be back!

**3 years later **

-It's been three years, Dad, where are you?-Gin asked, staring out the window class. Gin changed by the time his hair was longer now up to the shoulders. He wore a red sweatshirt bezrękawów, gray cargo pants and shoes addidas. He sat in a lesson in geography in Jefferson institutions in New Jersey.

-Mr Asuma!-Called teacher middle-aged man and glasses. Dressed in a gray suit with twedowy tie.

Uh-oh, yes, I'm listening! Said zdezoriętowany Gin-breaking meditation. What class answered a small chuckle.

-Mr Asuma, I asked you if you know how long is the Colorado River?-Said the teacher.

I'm sorry, but I've been thinking about something else?-Gin said rubbing his temples.

-And you can ask about something he asked the teacher.

- O my father!-Gin replied. The teacher and the students looked at him with compassion but one that just snapped sarcastically in baseball jacket.

Ah yes, it's been three years since he disappeared in mysterious circumstances, but he was known wizjonerem.-teacher said after a moment.

-Maybe it's gone, because he had enough to take care of such a nerd as you are Gin.-mockingly replied the boy in a baseball jacket hazel eyes looking out from under his bald head.

-Give him a break, Barney, at least it was not his father is in prison for fraud podatkowe.-called boy sitting a few pews from the Gina wearing a yellow t-shirt with a green vest and brown jeans. He had brown eyes and hair's silver. Both were cousins , but they understood each other like brothers. Barney looked at him with a menacing grimace.

-Give him a break, Dave, you know that it's not worth it. - Gin said to him.

-Flame, is right, do not let us tempt losu. said 13-year-old girl with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt it entirely and blue jeans. The whole class chuckled the nickname Gina.

-Hihihihi, płomyczek.-chuckled boy in a yellow shirt with a blue lightning bolt on the front in gray short półkolanówkach in black boots Nike sitting near the door. Gin looked at him stamping his foot firmly in the red sports shoes.

-It is close, boss!, He replied in mock fear with a sly smile on his face back to listening to your headphones muse. He also had black hair like Dave, but he had gray eyes.

-Lily, I asked you not to call me that in szkolę.-Gin said to the girl in front ławcę.-Anyway, you should try to keep Jerry knocked about in class.

Pointing to the class groom at the door.

-Enough of this small talk?-Teacher said, when suddenly the bell rang announcing the end of the class and the class she started to rozchodzić.-For future classes read the chapter on the Colorado River, Barney, you stay, we need to talk about your last test.

-Oh no, uncle will kill me! Moaned Barney.

Yes it happens, as is the uncle of his own kuratora.-joked Jerry taking your backpack on his shoulders.

-Jerry, do not provoke go.-warned Lily starting with the class of boys.

-Provided that with me umówisz. he asked with a beaming smile Jerry walked back toward her face.

-From the beginning I told you, even if you were the last guy on earth do I'm going out with tobą.-Lily said irritably.

-Come on, gang, at least Barney did not spoil our weekendu.-Dave replied that although he was a jock, he had a lot of common sense and gołąbie heart.

Yes, we are revising always humor even more than my żarty.-said Jerry.

Oh, even though I'm the only girl in the group, sometimes you do not rozumiem.-Lily pouted between them leave the school.

Gin went ahead thoughtful constantly thinking about his father and about the words on purpose in his life.

Gin, what happened?-Asked him carefully Lily go.-catching are more thoughtful than usual.

Oh, I'm sorry, Lily, just mulling over the words of his father, before zniknął.-Gin said przrywając meditation.

-So?-Asked Dave caught up with them together with Jerry.

-I still do not understand the meaning of his gloss.-Gin said to them.

-Well, fate is a strange circle of fate and zdarzeń.-said Jerry mądrze.-You just have to look for him.

-It is in such moments, I like your filozofowanie.-Gin said uśmiechem.-always make me feel better.

-You bet it is!-Said Jerry pulling his skateboard with torby. But none of you I never dościgneło on my board.

Oh no, not this time! 'Said Dave unbuckling your skatebikera. Gin and Lily set up your roll.

-Race you to my house, the last at the finish puts pizzę.-called Gin moving ahead. Lily behind him along with Dave and Jerry. Fugitive from schools throughout the park to the part of the highway leading to the suburbs to the average colonial house on the top of which waved the flag with the image of the sun. Gin almost on their rolls reach the door behind him with Lily and Dave, but Jerry did a double somersault on his board and was the first.

-I won, as ever! 'Said Jerry touching the door.

-It's not fair, you cheat!-Said Dave krytykancko with zmęczenia.-I'm always the last one.

It's not my fault that your dad is the director of a college and milionerem.-Jerry replied nonchalantly.

-Enough, Uncle Benny, it's fine, but sometimes I do not know why you always staring at young woman.-Gin said roll their eyes.

Maybe because he is a pervert, but for you as a father, in the end he took you under skrzydła.-said Lily stepped inside him.

-Yes, it's a good statement!-Gin replied putting plecak.-Okay, before we order a pizza, I want to show you something?

He opened the double doors leading to a large cabinet with wide windows facing the bay.

-Ooooh, awesome, awesome!-Said Jerry, Lily and Dave watching the room.

The Cabinet was also the architect studio, where his father Gina dealt with by profession.

-Your dad always made the best projects, - said Jerry watching the draft of the new galleries-and this new gallery, which will just build a swimming pool and a cinema.

-No, Uncle Yama's head is not from parady.-said Dave reviewing new projects.

-Dad, he was always angry when he chose to his computer to play, Gin-dreamily sitting on a chair at a desk father. - But I liked the room, always felt his presence here.

He said his father taking a photo of the desk where my dad was in the company of a man at a slightly korpuletnego Dave, who was his father, Uncle Benny, he looked like his father, so that he was more muscular and tilting surreptitiously Lily and Jerry.

Eh, - Gin moaned sadly looking at the photo-so for him wistfully, after my mother died he left me alone.

-Hey, do not załamałuj to płomyczku, you are not only my uncle, but also sat-said Lily pociaszając him and snuggling up to him.

-Yeah, we're a team and best-przyjaciółmi. Dave said looking at him.

-Here I agree, nothing can separate us, we are like muszkieterowie.-joined Jerry at the end.

Gin smiled at them.

-Thanks, thanks to you, I could ptrzetrawać these difficult chwilę.-Gin thanked them brilliantly.

Suddenly he noticed something odbijącego in the frame images, stood up and walked over to the bookcase. At the top was a strange wooden box. He took a chair and reached for her. She was a little heavy.

-What did you find?-Asked Dave eyeing him.

-About an ark!-Gin said, taking her to the table. He put it on the table and six he is with them her watch she was wearing strange characters, and around the lid in its corners were four pet. On the top was a bat, eastern dragon on the left, on the right tiger, and the lower squid.

-What do you think is inside?-Asked Lily.

I do not know, is closed!-Gin said as he tried to open it.

-Okay, stand back, let our fibroid popracuję.-Jerry suggested putting his hand on the shoulder of Dave.

-Ok! 'Said Dave rubbing your hands. However, after a few minutes Davovi failed to open, even though he tried to pull, push, pry, even tried the magic spell of Tales of the Thousand and One Nights-"open sesame".

-Come on, Dave, so its not otworzysz.-Gin said, sitting on the couch with Lily and Jerry based on wałek.-For that you need a key.

-Now you tell me, why did not you stop me?-Dave said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Um, I did not ask!-Gin said. Dave fell back in a swoon. Gin lying passed Dave and looked at the castle of research. He saw the four emblems of each symbolizoswał some element. The first was a symbol of water in the shape of a raging wave, the second symbol of the earth looks like a square with a coin, the third symbol that looks like a flame of fire in the casing, and the fourth air-like vortex. Gin then ięgną for shirt pulling medallion with the symbol of the fire so that it was gold with red tips. He took the symbol and sat it on its rightful place, fit the bill perfectly.  
-I think I know what are the keys to open skrzyni.-Gin said to them, still skupiony.-Give your medallions.  
Lily gave him his blue symbol wave, Dave bronze coin with your middle, and Jerry with its white-blue vortex.

-Just do not damage the,-warned him Dave-I promised my dad that I would watch him.

Gin did not answer, just took a symbol and settled them one by one. Symbol symbol wave on water, brown coin on the ground symbol, a symbol of the vortex on the symbol air. Suddenly, something clicked as settled last symbol and opened the lid creaked slowly, like a very long time it was opened. They looked inside as it opened they saw a strange looking board like map of the four nations in which widzniały the same symbols as their medallions, which after his mission dropped from their original locations.  
They looked inside.  
-Gin, how you think, what kind of paint?-Asked, eyeing Lily take their emblem.

I do not know, a bit like the map ... world.-Gin said pressing on the word world.

But it does not look like ours,-Jerry-draw your stwiedził it and look closely.

Saying this, Jerry grabbed the base boards.

-Jerry! Gin cried as she pulled out, and in the middle was something that looked like a large book oprawoną the skin, and some figures on it together with what looked like a glove without palców.-It's becoming more and more strange?

He said taking a figurine of a dragon with red glove.

But also interesting!-Gin said looking at the new findings.

-Tiger has always been my trademark rozpoznaczym.-said Dave taking a figurine of a tiger and green gloves.

-I always liked the squid!-Lily said, taking the figure squid and glove in the marine shade.

-For a second I told Jerry Batman.-taking jubilant figure bat with a silver glove.

-And what is the last figure?-Asked Lily. Gin took her hands, the little twelve-year boy presented with the arrow on the body of the monk's robes and holding a long pole in his left hand. His face had a certain word.

-Aang! Gin he said suddenly.

What?-Asked Jerry confused.

-Such is his name written right on podstawie. he said Gin showing scorched name on the base. Then he saw something else podspodem figures.

-And here we have someone older named year.-said the watch face up close.

-Let's review this figure better book.-suggested Jerry. Gin pulled the book was much lighter than expected. He untied the knot and opened on what looked like a table of contents from the inside as he opened a small card fell out now and again. Gin jacked it up and opened it, what he saw caused him shock as he read the first line.

-Gin, what happened?-Asked anxiously about him Lily as quickly began to breathe.

-It's ... writing ... my ... father!-Gin replied still in shock.

-Come on, what he wrote there?-Demanded seriously, Jerry, and it was with him rzadkoś.-Probably the thing he had left it!

-Gin, my son, he began to read Chaves if he was next to his son. - I knew that in the end you and your friends find my message, you must know that your destiny is linked to the strange world of the board, which he puts before. Explanation is quite systematically, so that you may understand. First, you need the white chalk, which just draw a circle ...

Dave found a white chalk to draw zaczanając her white circle, while Jerry watched him, Lily and Gin on checking lists.

-then draw a symbol of your medallions as is shown by the map on the board ...

Dave did it as it was presented.

-same with a board in the middle of the circle, and at the last figure, we find ...

Lily took care of itself by setting the exact figure in front of her.

-at the end of your creatures lay your figures that you have chosen precisely to the symbols of the elements of your sporting received your glove.

Each of them sat them on the symbols in places where exactly according to the board were four nations.

-If it's all done, the rest depends on you, you will experience the greatest adventure of your life that will change your life so far. I wish you good luck, and you, Gin, remember watch out for each other and, therefore, that I love you, son. Your father, Chaves.

Gin when he had finished he had tears in his eyes.

-Dad-Gin said wiping her eyes.

-No marwt to płomyczku, this letter shows that your dad żyje.-Lily said calming him.

Gin wiped his tears, saying-I am not crying out of sadness, but with joy.

Hey, there's still some dopisek. Jerry remarked, pointing to the bottom of the letter.

Gin read: - "The important thing użyjcie the words" Support Avatar, guard balance "over your symbols with outstretched hands with gloves. If you have any questions, the use of the book.  
After I read the letter Gin is made up entirely black, and finally burned in the flames.

What, what happened?-Asked Lily frightened and confused grabbing arm Gina.-List burned!

I do not know, but let's do what it was, can thus find ojca.-Gin said going ahead, leaving further upset Lily.

-If you're still scared, I can lend you my ramienia.-said Jerry flirtująco closer to her.

-With no money in the world, you can only pomarzyć.-annoyed Lily said walking away.

Well, próbowałem.-Jerry said, shrugging his shoulders with a sly smile.

All they stood in their places. Gin where he was the symbol that is in the west, the east Dave, Lily north and Jerry in the south. Drawn the your hands with gloves exactly the symbols.

-We have to say at the same time! Gin he said, taking a deep breath.

-Support the Avatar, to guard the balance!-Chorused. Suddenly she started rumbling earth under their feet column of light appeared pochłanijąc board and figure Aang extra circle began to emanate the same except for the glow of the symbols of their own colors grabbing their glove terrified.

What's going on?-Called terrified Lily.

I do not know, I can not draw hands! Cried Dave poróbując her to get out.

-Gin, now what?-Yelled Jerry to przekrzyknąć strange wind.

-Whatever happens stick to together.-called Gin to them as soon as they absorbed light. When the light disappeared was neither the board nor the circle, or the same as if he vanished into thin air.

**-Southern areas of water-**

The two young men ran along LoDz icebergs. Both were dressed in blue uniforms with white fur. The boy in front of a harpoon in hand called Sokka, and the second person in the back was his sister Katara.

-This time I did not ucieknie.-watching rybę. said Sokka-Katara, see and learn, so just caught a fish.

Katara looked embarrassed at his brother when he suddenly noticed the other fish. Stripped her glove and took a deep breath, although she was upset she started to move her hand and suddenly caught a fish in a blue ball with a fish in the middle, floating in the middle.

-Sokka, look!-Called Katara trying to attract the attention of his brother.

-Shhh, Sokka-silenced her focus up.-spłoszysz it ... YMM ... already feel its taste.  
He said licking his lips, Katara tried to keep the focus on the movements.

But .. Sokka ... I have one!-She said, still koncetrując. Katara sent her to the boat, when suddenly Sokka raised his harpoon destroying bubble water dousing it with water, and the fish did a somersault in the air back into the water.

-Ah-Sokka shouted when got hit with ice water.-Why is it always as you use your tricks I have a bath.

Poiedział Sokka angry that he was now soaked.

-Sigh-moaned Katara embarrassed-they were not tricks, just art reign over the water.

Yes, yes, moaned Sokka-ancient art of our people blah blah blah, if I had such powers ukrywałbym your dziwadztwo.

He said squeezing the water out of the hair.

-You say that I am a freak?-Asked hurt Katara raised brew.-It was not me Prez muscles when I see my reflection in the water.

She said sarcastically, when Sokka smiled to himself in the water, hear the sarcasm turning to her sister, when suddenly she started to accelerate water directing them between ice floes. Sokka and out somehow tried to resist, but zachaczył of floating ice.

-Watch out!-Called Katara-Left, left.

It was at this point to their ignorance of the sky opened up with a strange portal throwing niich Gina and company.

-Aaaaaaach!-Screaming as they fell down.

-Is the bottom of the water, I hate water.-called scared Dave.

-Dave, try to master! Gin-advised him to calm him down. Then the four of them hit the surface of the water right next to the landing on an ice floe siblings. Katara excerpt saw someone under the water disappearing into the depths.

-Huh?-Called seeing only their reflections, then sat down next to brata.-It was to the left!

-Jesle not like my control, then you had to enchant the water and move krę.-Sokka replied, embarrassed.

-So it's my fault-called Katara evil rising.

-After what I agreed to take you, the girls are only Issues-said Sokka tired.

Katara was increasingly angry at his brother when he suddenly jumped out of the water hand grabbing his leg.

-Aaaach, what it is, let go! Yelled Sokka trying to break free by kicking her.

-Yych!-Gin exclaimed clawing and gasping for breath, just emerged Lily, Jerry, and finally Dave.

-Help me, no!-Called Dave terrified.

-Hold on!-Lily said pulling him along with Jerry out of the water.

All four of them came out of the water to the dismay of Sokkia and Katara. Sokka picked up the spear and turned it on to each incoming Gina raising his face and pointing at his throat.

-Who are you, he asked menacingly-what do you want?

-Dude, get away from me this junk, you want me zabić.-boomed Gin trying to develop, but Sokka did not let him pointing at his chest.

-Sokka, give them peace, not seen, that could have utoneli.-said Katara defending them.

-How would you not think that they could be spies Nation Ognia.-Sokka asked her.

-Grunt is fine and dandy, the water is not fine and dandy!-Spoke Davie huddled in fear.

-Take it, I need him pomóc.-called Gin rejecting his harpoon and hurrying to Dave.-Relax, all right.

Dave slowly began to calm down.

-Gee, the landing was not przyjemne.-Lily said.

Yes, here would agree with you,-he said, getting up and saw Jerry Katarę.-but I think I can see an angel.

Who, me?-Said Katara blushed at the compliment.

Hey, stay away from my siostry.-threatened Sokka harpoon.

- Take it easy, man, I wanted to be miły.-said Jerry with fear looking at the harpoon pointed at his stomach.

-Sokka, let them call out evil spokój.-Katara.

-Why are you defending them, take a look at one of them, you will see that they are the Nation Ognia.-called Sokka looking for a sister.

-They could drown, and you will call them grozisz.-enraged Katara.

-We could let them utonąć.-Sokka replied haughtily.

-Hey-called Lily zdenerwoana heard this wstając.-Who do you think you're a guy, what!

-Errr ... I ... I! 'Said Sokka embarrassed under her gaze.

You're probably the most insensitive guy I met!-Boomed Lily looking at him.

-Not to mention that too immature!-Joined Katara looking at his brother.

-Also to mention that stupid and pompous ... - she started Lily, and her frustration with anger Katara made the iceberg in front of them she started to crack. Gin zauwarzył is terrified.

-Get down!-Called Gin them falling to the ground, just Retailers All seeing what he had in mind fell like an iceberg broke completely in half, and hard ice falling around created a wave that pulled them a little further.

Nothing happened to you?-Asked Dave recovering.

-I think not! 'Said Jerry lifting face.

-That's nice, we still have one dziwaczkę.-Sokka said eagerly.

But what we did?-Lily asked, confused.

You're a mage water?-Asked to Katara.

What is the magic water?-Asked a surprised Lily.

It started something suddenly underwater lights. All six pulled away when the water emerged shining iceberg. Everyone was in shock because of this strange phenomenon, only Katara and Gin came intrigued. They felt as if something was calling them to her. Top sailed beside revealing someone on the inside. One shape was large and hunched over, and the other was sitting in a lotus position meditating with glowing arrows on the hands and head. Both carefully looked up to him when he suddenly opened his eyes glowing blue light.

-Oh,-exclaimed surprised Katara-he lives.

Quickly, he pulls him!-Ordered Gin ran ahead, and Katara behind him taking the club brother.

-Katara, stop, do not know what it is?-Called Sokka pulling her rękę.-Besides, why do you listen to?

-Do not talk, just come on!-Ordered Dave running for Lily and Jerry. Sokka started taking them after my way the harpoon.

Gin and Katara ran first. Katara she started udeżać firmly on the top to open it.

-Give it to me, Katara, 'said Dave, taking the club from it and pushing on bok.-here need muscles.

Raised his club over his head until zabłyszczał in the sun.

-Grrruuaaaach!-Roared Dave leaving the club abruptly in a wall of ice, releasing a couple who rejected them. Then, as the couple is seen blurred as she started to crack up by sending a beam of light in the sky creating the aurora borealis, while rumbling beneath it, surrounding the animals started to stick to fail at this phenomenon, flows around a big ship, on board was 15 year old boy dressed in red armor, his face was in shock revealing his golden eyes, although the most visible flaw was pink as after firing on his right temple.

-Finally!-Said determined after seeing światła.-Uncle, do you know what that means?  
He said the older man with gray whiskers and hair wrapped in a small tip on the head and a small goatee brudkę sat at a small table with a kettle of hot tea over the party some ł to Iroh.

-They do not finish your game!-Weariness Iroh said raising her face.

-It means that my search will soon be answered skończą.-guided sight back.

Ah, Iroh disappointed moaned, shaking his head, returning to the game.

-This light comes from a very powerful źródła.-boy said to the place where the light was gone, heading away from powrotem.-That must be it.

Oh, it's just the aurora borealis-bored-Iroh said already sailed this route long ago, Prince Zuko.

Iroh said to his nephew, koncetrując on the game.

-I would not like you to not unnecessarily excited-added being careful emblem-please sit down and have a drink with me a cup of tea to calm.

I do not want to drink your tea!-Boomed Zuko wściekły.-helmsman, follow the light.

Iroh looked at his nephew, but after a while he returned to the game, when suddenly the wind blew them scattering leaving only five symbols, four others formed a circle, and the wind was ostatnii symbol p resort.

-Well, it's intriguing, interesting, what are you mean?-Asked himself in thought.

Returning to the other, when the couple has disappeared leaving only strictly a bright crater.

Hey, I knew you liked me! 'Said Jerry to Lily, who embraced him all the time.

Oh, Jerry, you dummy! Lily moaned pulling away.

-Look!-Called Gin showing the top of a finger. They saw a boy wearing a yellow-orange robes of a monk having still glowing eyes and arrows barely moving his feet.

-Stop!-Ordered Sokka raising harpoon.

Then the light vanished like him, and then fell, Katara ran over and grabbed him. Gin walked over to him and grabbed him by the hand checking the pulse on pulse felt lucky.

-We are lucky to live! 'Said Qatar reassure her, to which she oddzięczyła him smile, but Sokka began to slightly udeżać back his harpoon his głowę.-Stop, are you nuts!

-Checked only if he was alive, and besides, I do not take orders from the fiery rat. - Sokka replied defensively.

-If you call what you did help, you better watch out, because pożałujesz.-threatened him with Gin.

Oh, I'd like to see this!-Odaprł Sokka happy, which just got hit right hook from Gina between the eyes.

-It's enough?-Asked Gin happy going back fist.

Yeah, thanks a lot!-Sokka said rubbing his face. Katara did not pay attention to them when she saw that the little boy began to wake up. Slowly he opened his eyes revealing's silver eyes, seeing the face Katara, who gleefully relieved.

-I ask you something?-Began slowly recovering.

-About what?-Asked Katara.

Please come on over!-Asked, and Katara approached.

Slip-on penguins! Exclaimed happily, as Katara was confused.

Gin approached him from the side grabbing him gently on the back of the garment, taking it to eye level.

-You had a lot of luck, buddy, but you did not freeze?-Asked him Gin note of curiosity in his voice.

-Sam, I do not know, actually, do not even know how I got here and what's going on here?-Asked Aang.

-You tell us!-Demanded Sokka nervous when Gin still held him-What did you do on the ice and what it was that light?

-I have a void in your head, not wiem. he said Aang confused, but then skirował to Gina.-Can you put me?

Sure! 'Said Gin puszczjąc him, and he very gently landed on the ground poruszjąc wiatrem.-Interesting!

Gin said seeing his trick.

Then I remembered something small, quickly began to climb on top.

Ahaha,-laughed at the end of the downhill and jumping, landing on a fluffy head saying imię.-Appa, are you okay?

There was odpowidzi so young he began to move his eye revealing frontside oko.-Wake up!

He said, but the creature slept on, so I drove down and tried to lift his face tensing up when the others went to the eye experiencing a shock. Seeing the large creature.

-Is it a big bison?-Asked Jerry seeing the creature. Bison woke up and licked him from behind.

-Ahahaha, Appa, are you okay?-Called boy happy for his friend. Bison got a little sluggish.

-The bison has six legs! Cried Dave surprised.

I can see that you know the flying bison!-Said the young boy.

Yes, and this is Katara, my flying siostra.-showing Katara Sokka said, as she narrowed her eyes.

-The only person who has birdbrain here is you, Sokka.-said Jerry amused with his hands behind his head. Sokka looked at him angry, and Katara covered her mouth with laughter.  
-A .. a. Aa-Appa began to breathe strangely, as Aang began to retreat.

Uh-oh, aviator, try not to get?-Ordered Gin, where the other hid behind filing. Appa sneezed covering glutamate Sokka, as he shuddered with disgust, and Katara stepped back.

-Relax, it zmyję.-told him Aang, Sokka as he began to roll on the snow, but little has been on his face. Um, you live in the area.

-Do not tell him, I still do not know who is there four of them, certainly those strange light was the signal for the fleet ognia.-threatening Sokka said harpoon.

-Well, of course she replied Katara sarkastycznie.-and his eyes probably speak for themselves.

Aang smiled sheepishly.

-What's your name?-Zapyhtał Gin suddenly appearing next, frightening Sokka trying to keep the harpoon, but Dave grabbed the end of the harpoon grabbing him and threatening finger on what Sokka smiled terrified.

-I am a .. ... Achoo! Aang, he started sneezing and suddenly flew up, then sliding down on my butt and back to the point wyjścia.-'m Aang.

-Aang!-Cried Gin, Lily, Dave and Jerry choir.

What, you know him?-Will ask Katara, and they shook their heads. - I'm Katara, and this is my brother-paranoiiczny Sokka.

She said Katara presenting himself and his brother, who looked suspiciously. Gin stepped forward with outstretched hand in greeting.

She said Katara presenting himself and his brother, who looked suspiciously. Gin stepped forward with outstretched hand in greeting.

-I am Gin!-Said to Aang welcome, Aang her juścisnął

-Behind me are Lily ... he began to introduce other.

-It's pretty! 'Said Lily overjoyed at what Aang blushed.

-Jerry ...-presented next.

-I am Jerry, we can be homies! Luzackim he said his style of Jerry, Aang thought he likes it.

-and Dave.-introduced last.

-Yo, Aang, if you have a problem with someone, I'll give him łomot. he said belligerently Dave banging his fist in his hand.  
Gin thought for a moment that he began slowly to understand by looking at Aang, it was to be associated with their great adventure, but I need more evidence.

-Gin, what happened to your hand?-Asked Aang showing his right hand. Gin looked, just being przerażonyh seeing that he had hands like a dragon with five fingers with red scales, yet had claws.

-Look also for its?-Called scared Katara on the other. Lily saw that has a blue membrane between the toes and the suction cups on the bottom, Jerry brown and hairy with claws bat, and Dave orange with black stripes with retractable claws of a tiger.

What's going on here?-Called Gin zdezorietowany in the sky.


End file.
